Wardens of Ferelden
by Runtm
Summary: At one time, the love between Amri Cousland and Queen Anora was deeply intimate. Now however their relationship mirrors the state of Ferelden: broken. But as a new blight begins to cover the land can these two put aside their differences to save- Hiatus
1. Dreams

I would like to thank **brownc0at** for beta reading my story, and to every reader that stuck with me through this long wait.

All the chapter's have been edited, so take a look at the new rewritten version of each chapter.

**Warning: **One more thing, I'm going to be changing certain things in the Dragon Age: Orgin storyline, so do not expect it to follow the games storyline to the letter.

_**Wardens of Ferelden**_

_It was real, wasn't it? You and me. Such a long time ago, we were just a couple of kids. But we really loved each other, didn't we?_ **–Allie, Notebook**

**Chapter One: Dreams**

**Somewhere South of Highever**

Golden hair fell forward as blue eyes set in a pale face watched him. "I love you Amri…." Seeing those eyes filled with nothing but love left Amri breathless as his heartbeat sped up. But as he moved to touch her, she was gone, and he was awake. Blinking his eyes, Amri noticed the stars had brightened, while the sounds of the fire and Runt echoed throughout the night.

"Another bad dream, Amri...?"

Sitting up, Amri rubbed his face as his golden hair fell forward; pushing it back, he looked over to his longtime friend and servant Aiden. "That easy to tell, eh...?"

"Yes... you always look a little paler after you dream about An..."

Before Aiden could finish, Amri stood up and moved to the edge of their camp. "Get some sleep, Aiden. I'll start the next watch." He didn't need to look back to know his friend was trying to come up with a few words to address the sudden quietness. But after a few moments, all he could hear was Aiden moving about, and Amri knew he was settling in for the night.

Sighing, Amri turned his gaze back to the stars, his thoughts returning to her...

No, he would not dwell on such thoughts tonight. Amri looked over to Runt, his mabari hound and dearest friend, who was wiggling and growling softly as he slept. Smiling, Amri settled in as his mind was drawn back to his father's summons. He had a general idea of what Father wanted, but this didn't make him any happier. Still, it would be good to see Mother's welcoming smile, hear Father's wisdom and humor, which Amri believed many in the capital were in sore need of, and so many little things that left Amri longing to see his home. With these thought's circulating through his mind, Amri Cousland watched and waited for the coming dawn.

* * *

**Cousland Castle, 3 Days Later**

"Well, if it isn't the esteemed Lieutenant Colonel of Maric's Wolfs, Amri Cousland himself!"

Smiling as Fergus engulfed him in a bear hug, Amri reveled in the feel of his brother's touch before pushing him back. "How are you, old man?" Pausing, his smile deepened as he looked his brother over, taking note of how relaxed and comfortable Fergus appeared. "I think you're getting a little pudgy. Am I wrong, Runt?"

Runt barked as he waged his tail.

Fergus laughed as he reached over to scratch Runt. "Aiden, how you put up with these two, I'll never know."

"Oh... there are days, my lord, when desertion calls." Looking back, he could see that Aiden was smiling as Fergus continued to rub Runt.

"Uncle Amri, Aiden!" Hearing Oren's shout, Runt was on his feet and prancing towards his nephew. "And Runt...!"

As Oren jumped on Runt, Bryce Cousland walked calmly around the now tussling pair. His smile growing as his eyes landed on Amri, he said, "Ah pup, it does my heart good to see you again." Amri raised an eyebrow at his father's comment, just as Mother walked up with Oriana. "Indeed, don't tell your mother, but for the strangest reason she seemed rather worried." Eleanor Cousland slapped her husband on the arm as she walked over.

"Hush Bryce…" Her gaze then traveled towards Amri. She held out her arms. Without any hesitation he pulled his mother into a hug, and sighed in contentment, feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders as he held her close. Pulling away, he could see that her eyes were dewy, but her smile was bright. "I've missed you so much, my darling boy." Grinning, both turned when they heard Runt bark and found Oren and Runt wrestling. "Well, come on, Amri, we have a lot to talk about," his mother said as she moved away.

"Yes. Oren, I believe we should go inside before you completely ruin your clothes," Oriana said as she moved closer to the tussling pair.

"Ah, but Mother, me and Runt were playing. Can't we stay outside for a little while?"

Looking back, Amri found Oriana smiling as she shook her head. "No, you can play later."

"But I never get to do anything fun!"

With this, Amri reached down and picked his nephew up. "Come on Oren. I've got something for you, all the way from Antiva..."

* * *

Although Aiden knew he was more than welcome to walk amongst the Couslands, he kept a bit of distance, especially at the sight of Amri's face. His smile seemed genuine and not the forced one he wore in Denerim, the capital. Aiden noted the contentment and peace his friend had once found in traveling seemed to have died the moment he took on his new responsibilities as second, much of this unrest having to do with the queen.

Although Anora was never openly rude to Amri, any warmth she used to charm those around her melted when she laid eyes upon him. Her manner became cold and withdrawn, while Amri, for his part, remained friendly, though his eyes told a different tale of how he felt.

Often, Aiden found himself wondering what might have happened if things had gone differently between the two. He knew how much they loved each other and how happy they'd been together, which no one who had seen them together when they were younger would have suspected. Watching Anora and Amri was like watching two bitter rivals. Their rivalry spread all the way from simple things, like games, to Cailan. And then one day, like magic, something between them changed.

The annoyed glances turned into smiles, and soon enough Aiden found himself in a rather sticky situation and learned to knock before entering his friend's room. This continued for a year and, like the rivalry of their childhood, only grew stronger as time passed, until the breakup.

He only knew bits of what happened, as he'd been away during the event. But from what little Aiden knew, it did not end well and to this day only polite words were passed between them. This was the main reason Amri took as many missions away from Ferelden as possible and nearly refused the position of second, which required him to remain in Denerim more than he liked.

"Uh-hmm..."

Looking up, Aiden found the Teyrn walking beside him. "Oh, sorry your Lordship. I was distracted."

The Teyrn smiled. "I noticed, Aiden, but I wonder how Amri is. He seems well enough, but..."

"Distracted would be the word. Father."

Both turned to find Fergus walking up. Aiden looked back to watch Amri, the Teyrna, Oriana, and Oren, followed closely by Runt, walk off before he returned his attention to their Lordships. "Although he's happy enough, he has not been sleeping well lately."

At this, the Teyrn looked away. "It's about her again... You know, I sometimes wonder if what I did..."

Fergus moved over. "Father...?"

The Teyrn looked over to them. "It's nothing; come, let's go before we miss all the excitement." With that, the Teyrn turned on his heel and followed after the others. Aiden and Fergus looked at each other, wondering what that meant, but they shrugged and followed the Teyrn.

* * *

**Denerim, That Night**

A handsome face watched her. His green eyes held nothing but love and understanding. Never looking for more or expecting less than she was capable of. While his wild golden hair, only adding to his beauty. As he drew closer, Anora found it hard to resist the temptation to reach up and pull him down. But just as he drew closer, he vanished. "Am…."

Anora firmly bit her tongue before she could say anything and quickly looked over to Cailan. There was no movement from the other side of the bed, except for Cailan's breathing. Blast it, the night she decided to sleep with her husband, and all she does is dream of someone else.

Pushing aside the blankets, Anora rose and calmly walked over to the room's window. It'd been five years, and yet she still dreamed about him. These dreams were becoming worse, since his position required him to remain in Denerim. Firmly pushing all thoughts of Amri Cousland away, Anora walked back to her bed and laid herself next to Cailan. Turning, she studied his features in the moonlight.

Yes, there was no need to think about that man; he was a thing of the past and it was never wise to dwell on such things. With this thought firmly in mind, Anora drifted back to sleep, yet once again her dreams took her to the waiting arms of the only man she loved.

All the while, she smiled joyfully as she ran to him.


	2. News of the Blight

_Apparently, there's a leak..._ **– Jack Sparrow, Pirates of Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl**

**Chapter Two: News of the Blight**

**Cousland Castle, Two Weeks Later**

Amri deftly parried Fergus's attack, his lower blade blocking the shield. Fergus brought his sword around, the blow aimed to slice him in half. So... his brother actually thought he had him, interesting... Well, he really shouldn't humiliate his brother too badly. Okay, maybe just a little...,

Amri let Fergus's blade close in, then shoved his main sword against the shield. Giving him a bit of space, he spun behind his brother and crossed both blades across Fergus's throat. "I win, old man."

"You upstart, I swear one of these days, little brother, I'm going to knock you on your ass and have you begging for mercy."

Amri laughed as he lowered his blades and moved back. "When that day comes, I swear on the maker himself that I will get down on bended knees and beg for your eternal forgiveness for ever doubting your great strength!"

At this, Fergus cocked an eye and before Amri could blink; his brother had him in a headlock. "Oh, and you will be admitting this now... correct, little brother!" As Fergus said this, his knuckles began to rub across his head. After a few seconds of this Amri was forced to drop his practice swords as he tried to throw his brother off. "Say uncle, little brother...,"

"Never...!"

This probably would have continued for longer if both didn't hear the polite cough. "If you boys are finished rough housing, I have some news and a guest I'd like you both to meet."

Turning from their precarious position, both found their father and - wait... was that Duncan? Yes, it was the commander of Ferelden's Grey Wardens. Amri had only met the man a few times in Denerim, but those few times were enough to instill a deep respect for the man. As Fergus let go, Amri straightened up, since father's smile disappeared and was replaced by a grimness he only used when the matter was serious.

"I believe we've only met once, sir. You are the commander of the Grey Wardens, correct?"

Duncan nodded as he turned towards Fergus. "Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you, Fergus Cousland; I've heard many good things about you in the capital."

"All lies..."

Amri couldn't finish, as his brother had lightly socked him in the stomach, which left both his father and Duncan laughing. "I see what you mean about them, my lord. Quite the pair."

"Duncan, you don't know the half of it..." His father then turned towards them. "It'd be nice if Duncan was simply here to recruit. However…." At this, his father brought forth a missive. "The king is calling for all troops to march because of the darkspawn horde rising in the south; Duncan believes it to be the next blight."

As Fergus walked over to read the missive, Amri followed behind, his eyes scanning the message as his brother read it. So the rumors he'd been hearing about the darkspawn making surface incursions were true. But how did it get this bad in a mere three weeks? Still, if this was a blight - and from what history stated about the subject, this is how the other blights started. Small incursions that led to full scale armies marching upon the surface, with the Archdemon at the head. "So the king is asking every able-bodied man and woman to fight. Have they decided where the battles are going to take place?"

Duncan nodded towards the missive, as he answered Fergus. "Most of the attacks are happening around the Korcari Wilds, and the king is preparing to station his troops in Ostagar until we have more intelligence."

"It is a strategically sound location," Amri's Father replied absently, as he eyed the missive.

Looking the details over, Amri had to agree with his father's assessment. The fortress was made to repel attacks from the outside, but would it be enough? If the numbers on this report were correct, then the darkspawn outnumbered the king's army three to one. Not the best of odds, but not the worst, either.

"This is why the king is requesting aid?" Fergus asked. "You hope a quick strike will end this quickly?"

Duncan nodded to Fergus's questions. "This is the hope of the king and General Loghain, although I have my doubts it will be this easy."

"Well, no matter the circumstances, you'll have Highever's support, and I'll leave the matter of gathering our men to you, Fergus. Amri..."

Amri knew what his father was about to ask and decided to interrupt before he could ask it. "Father, if you're going...,"

"We'll talk more on this later...,"

By his father's look, Amri knew not question him.

"Chase, I want copies of this report made and sent to Arl Howe, along with my other vassals." His father said as he turned to a waiting servant.

"Yes, my lord...!"

Fergus handed the missive over to the waiting servant before moving to shake Duncan's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you again, Duncan. Now, father, little brother, I'll take my leave of you." With that, Fergus walked off to start gathering what was needed for the movement of Highever's troops.

"Duncan, it will take at least three days before my troops our ready to march. During this time, you are more than welcome here as our guest."

"Thank you, your lordship, but I'll come back in a few days; right now my priority is recruiting for the Wardens. However..." With that, Duncan turned towards Amri. "We've only met a few times at court, my lord, but your reputation precedes you, and I would welcome you in our order."

Amri wasn't expecting that. He knew the Wardens needed more men, and if this was a true blight, then this need was of even greater importance. But he had other responsibilities, even if he wasn't particularly fond of them. "I appreciate the offer, Duncan, but I have duties elsewhere. Still, I am honored that you would ask."

Duncan nodded. "Understandable, my lord."

Amri's father rested a hand on his son's shoulder and gazed at Duncan before speaking. "Tonight Duncan I ask that you stay as our guest and when you return Highever well be ready to march."

Duncan nodded to the Teyrn, as his father nodded towards an approaching servant. "Please see that our guest is made comfortable, and inform him when dinner is ready."

"Yes, my lord."

As they walked off, Father turned to Amri, his expression showing nothing. But after a moment, he relaxed. "Listen, I know you have your duties in the capital, and this is why I didn't press the other issue; however, this is different. If your brother and I are to march, I'll need you here."

Amri frowned, knowing Mother could run the estates far better than he could. "Mother can do just as well, Father, and my responsibilities lie with my command..."

"And first with your family. If the worst should happen, I'll need more than your mother here to assume control, especially if what they say is happening in the south is true!"

He'd read the missive and knew why his father wanted him to stay. If he really thought about it, this wasn't such a bad thing. As Carrie was more than capable of taking his duties up and this would be the perfect excuse to avoid the capital and Anora... Yes, the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. Smiling, he nodded to his father. "Alright, I'll remain here and send a message back to Denerim to inform the Wolfs of what's happening. But this is just until you and Fergus return, then I'll need to return to my duties as second."

His father smiled. "Thank you, pup."Amri's grin widened. "Besides, I want to be there when you explain this to Mother," he said, causing his father to grimace as they walked off.


	3. Family

_The night is darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you, the dawn is coming._ ******– Harvey Dent, the Dark Knight**

**Chapter Three: Family**

**Cousland Castle, 4 Days Later**

"Howe, we need those troops today. Fergus has already departed with Highever's troops, and from what reports we've secured things are only growing worse in the south!"

"I apologize about the delay, my lord. Conditions are proving to be quite unaccommodating to my troops' movements, but I assure you they will be here first thing in the morning."

Father smiled at this. "Understandable, old friend; no one expected such a thing. Still, it will be like old times, eh?"

Howe smirked. "Yes, but we were younger, and, if I remember correctly, fighting humans, not… monsters."

At this, Amri's father began to laugh. "Truer words have never been spoken, old friend."

Amri considered remaining in the shadows for a bit longer to watch the interplay between his father and Arl Howe. It was more a habit than anything else, really, but he decided that enough was enough and stepped forward.

"Ah, pup; it's been some time since you've seen Arl Howe, no?"

"Indeed it has, Father. My lord Howe." As he said this last part, he nodded his head to the man that was his father's second, as was customary of his station. But in all honesty, Amri had never liked the man to begin with. Being in the Wolfs gave you a certain sense of people's character, and the glances Howe tossed his father's way when he wasn't looking never made him comfortable, to say the least. But they were friends, and an instinct without proof was something you should never act upon. A lesson he'd learned the hard way.

"I hear you're doing quite well in the capital, my boy. Some say you're the finest and quickest blade Ferelden's seen since Acmed walked these lands two hundred years ago. And I hear you're quite the ladies man; they say you even have the Empress wrapped around your finger."

At this, Amri put on his court mask, as he liked to call it, and started to laugh. "Oh, I deserve no such praise, especially from one as socially esteemed as yourself, Arl Howe." Amri made sure to emphasize a few parts of the sentence that would piss Howe off.

Howe stopped laughing at this, his eyes showing dislike, while Amri left his smile in place. "Hm…"Upon hearing the sign Amri turned to his father. A frown was in place as Father watched Howe. "Well, we all have much to do. Howe, we'll talk later tonight. Pup, walk with me." Nodding his head, Amri followed his father outside.

"I see you two still don't get along. Howe is…" Father left off at this, his look distant.

Smiling, Amri gestured towards the great hall. "Oh, are you kidding father? I love the man like an uncle."

"Uhmm, I can see that pup. Anyway, Duncan just returned an hour ago, and I'm afraid the news he brings does little to ease my mind regarding the situation in the south."

Yes, the message Amri received yesterday from Denerim was nothing but bad news and complaints from Carrie. It showed that Loghain was denying that they needed any outside help, but even with the incoming troops to support the King's Army, it appeared that they might, in fact, need just that. The darkspawn's numbers were only growing, and the tension building between Loghain and Cailan was not helping the situation.

"Don't worry, Father, I'll be civil to Howe. You have my word on that. Hmm… perhaps I'll see if I can find Mother."

His father nodded as he turned. "Then I'll see you both at supper tonight."

With that, his father was off, and once again Amri found himself alone and bored. Yes, life in the capital was tedious and unfriendly, but never really boring. If he needed excitement; well, visiting certain places brought all kinds of entertainment, and without his brother or Aiden. Well, he had no one to practice with or whine to - ahem… I mean, joke with.

Thinking about Aiden began to push forth another worry. He'd been gone for too long, as the week Aiden had planned to spend with his family in Amaranthine had passed. This was not like his friend, and it gave him a good reason to worry. He'd already sent out a few feelers, which would hopefully dig up something. If not, he'd be visiting the city of Amaranthine soon enough.

But Amri let the matter drop as Ser Gilmore, Oren and Runt walked up. Well, his nephew and Runt ran up, while Gilmore walked calmly behind them, a smile in place as he watched the pair. "Uncle, you should have seen it; there were these huge rats, and Runt went like this and that, and then they were all gone!" As Oren continued his story regarding the rats and Runt's daring and heroic exploits, Runt struck his heroic poise, as Amri sometimes called it, and Gilmore covered his mouth as he began to laugh. "And then there was this huge…"

"That's quite a tale, Oren, and one I'm sure brother Aldous will be happy to hear all about."

Oren raised an eyebrow at this as he crossed his arms. "Hmm… you don't think he'll start up one of those boring history lessons, do you, uncle?"

Maybe Aldous had a way of making anything seem flat and boring, but the old fart loved history. Although most of his lessons were spent with soap in both his and Runt's mouths, Amri knew that half the things in his head came from Aldous's lessons. "Maybe, but I think you have a chance of impressing the geezer with this one."

"Really? Okay, Runt, let's go!"

With that, his nephew was off; Runt pushed his head against Amri's middle before running after Oren.

"So what happened, Gilmore?" Amri asked.

"Well, there were giant rats, and with Runt's help I was able to deal with it before Nan burnt down the kitchen in her anger. Oren, well, he was a very avid spectator. I expect when Fergus gets home, he'll be getting Oren his own Mabari hound?"

Hmm… he hadn't thought about it, but yes, he had been around Oren's age when he'd gotten Runt. "Perhaps; it'd certainly do some good and annoy Nan."

Gilmore started to laugh at this. "That it would, my friend." But after a moment his laughter stopped, and Gilmore's expression turned serious. "Duncan has offered me a place in the Grey Wardens. It's…" his smile returned as he continued to speak. "More than I could have ever dreamed about. Imagine me a Grey Warden!"

Amri smiled at this; Gilmore would make an excellent Warden, of this he had no doubt. "I know you'll only honor their ranks with your presence, my friend."

"Thank you, my lord, but I'd better go. See you later."

Amri nodded and watched Gilmore wander off towards the armory.

Continuing onward, he stopped when he found his mother talking with Lady Landra. A good friend of his mother's, Landra had a penchant for flirting with anything when she was drunk, which sometimes included inanimate objects. "Mother. And Lady Landra, it's certainly good to see you looking as lovely as ever."

"Your son, Eleanor, is still quite the heartthrob and flirt, but it's a good thing Iona's not here, or the poor girl wouldn't be able to speak around your handsome boy."

He laughed at this. "Oh no, trust me, I have no intention of devouring girls; my appetites are for lovely ladies such as yourself, my lady." With this said, he reached down to kiss Landra's hand. Looking up, he found the lady beet red and his mother trying not to laugh.

"Ah, my dear Eleanor, I'll see you later. I should probably find my son… my lord."

With that, Landra started away as Amri's mother turned on him, her look somewhere between amused and annoyed. "You did that on purpose."

"I would never dream of it, Mother. Why would I ever drive away anyone just to spend some time with you…"

Her smile grew as she took his arm. "Well, come on then. You can accompany me, since you drove away my other companion."

"Doesn't sound like such a bad thing, mother."


	4. Darkest night, Part 1

_The wait is over._** – Nero, Star Trek: 2009**

**Chapter Four: Darkest Night, Part 1**

**Cousland Castle, a little after Midnight**

Golden hair flared…

Startled, Amri sat up and began to look for the noise that had woken him before his dream could get worse. Hearing a tap against the glass, he looked over to the window and found a pigeon. Scrubbing his face of any further sleep, he got up and let the bird in. It flew over to his bed and began to poke its head about, while Runt huffed once and promptly went back to sleep.

"Well, I'm glad you're impressed. Who knows, the message may be good news. For example, the commander telling me he has no need for me to remain in the capital, but I'll still keep my salary as second, even though I'll be nothing more than a field agent."

Looking over to Runt, Amri found him asleep. The bird, for its part, looked none too happy.

"Dreams, how they die young…"

Moving over to the bed, he caught the bird and gently took the message from its leg, frowning as he examined it. Whoever sent the message did a shoddy job of it - or were they perhaps hurried…?

Neither was something he cared for, as one would require he reprimand the sender and the other meant trouble. _Only one way to find out,_ Amri thought as he opened the missive. His blood running cold as he stared at the message, Aiden's message. Pushing his anxiety for his friend aside, Amri calmly examined the message, ignoring the fact that blood was scattered across the entire thing, and written rather badly in Aiden's hand, which meant he hurried.

He paused when Runt pushed his head against his leg; his mabari was staring up and waiting patiently. "Don't worry; I'm sure it's nothing."

Runt merely chuffed and continued to watch him before turning towards the door, his head cocked to the side. Looking back to the letter, Amri quickly scanned its contents and felt his hand stiffen with rage as he took in each word.

_9:30, 5__th__ March_

_Amri, I don't have much time my friend. Hope this gets to you before too late. _

_Howe is a traitor. He's gathering an army to move against your father. Don't know how long this has been in the works - years, maybe. Don't know. _

_Stumbled upon while visiting my family; almost escaped, but not quick enough. Still have to get this out before my wounds do me in or they catch me. He has over 200 men, perhaps more. Some appear to be foreign; Antiva, maybe? _

_I heard they will be marching in three days to kill everyone in Cousland Castle. None are to survive - Howe's orders. There is one other thing: Howe is not plotting alone; has something to do with throne and the fact that your father could be a problem. Please, Amri, stay safe. You are my dearest friend, and by the time you get this I will probably…_

Amri quickly looked up when Runt began to growl at the door, his spine rigid as his fur stood on end. Feeling his hand clench around the message, Amri bit his tongue and used the pain to focus on the facts.

The fifth was four days ago, the same day father sent out the messages and now only a quarter of Highever's troops remained behind to defend her. The rest had departed with Fergus yesterday morning, while this evening Howe had left dinner early, saying he would be back in the morning with his troops. But as Runt's growls grew in anger and ferocity, Amri's mind quickly grasped what was happening. Howe had betrayed them and was now making sure no survivors walked free of this atrocity. Aiden had been the first victim of this act.

Setting the letter aside, he moved next to Runt and rubbed a hand along his back, signaling his mabari to stand ready. Runt looked up once and moved back, taking a side position near the door, his growls now silenced as he readied himself to attack the moment Amri gave the order.

Taking his coat tree, Amri ignored the hopping bird and grabbed a pillow. Pushing it over the top of the coat tree, he grabbed one of his dusters and placed it over the pillow, all the while ignoring the noises as Howe's men scratched and pushed against his door. Satisfied with the dummy, Amri placed it within easy range of the door.

He grabbed his swords - Fang, a sword Master Nadir had made especially for him when his training was complete and his Master judged him ready to assume his position as a member of Dumat's Ailts, and Elgar'nan, a long dagger that was a gift from Celene. Placing both in their proper sheaths, he fitted them to his back and grabbed a few throwing knives.

Then he positioned himself where he could cause the most damage. Just as he grabbed a knife, the door was thrown open and an arrow loosed. It threw his makeshift dummy back, but Amri kept a finger up, signaling Runt to wait, and when a man stepped through the door, he dropped it. As his other hand loosed the knife, which buried itself to the hilt in the man's neck, severing his main artery and killing him in matter of seconds. Runt dodged another arrow and went for the next attacker. Amri focused his mind and stilled his thoughts, entering the Balbae, which slowed everything around him and sharpened his senses.

Pulling Fang and Elgar'nan forth, he stepped into the doorway and instantly focused on his attackers. Four of them had just taken notice of him, while the fifth was trying to take out Runt.

His smile widened at the idiocy of these fools, and in a few steps he was in front of the first, Elgar'nan out and going through the man's middle. Amri pulled at the blade until it hit his lungs. With a quick twist of his blade, the man was eviscerated, and Amri was moving past him, Elgar'nan removed, and moving with Fang as he bent backwards to avoid the sword thrust aimed for his throat. Recovering from the attack, Amri saw an opening and side stepped around the man to bring his swords to his throat. With a pull of his blades, the man's head was free of his body. Not even stopping as the second man toppled over, Amri flipped into the air to avoid another thrust and landed behind the third. Fang slid with ease past the man's amour and into his body, cutting through his insides and bones like butter. When the third man had dropped as quickly as the other two, Amri looked up and found nothing but Runt.

His mabari was covered in blood and moving away from his own victims, neither of whom were recognizable. Giving thanks to his swords and the Maker, he sheathed both weapons and moved over to Runt, who had moved closer to nudge his side. Amri understood this to be his signal that he was fine.

A scream that sounded too much like Oriana echoed from Fergus's room. Amri grabbed a knife as Runt ran past him, then followed. Opening the door, Amri found two attackers. The closest raised a crossbow, but Runt charged in and had him down in a second. The other held Oriana. Her throat had been slit, and her blood was everywhere, even upon Oren, who was scooted to edge of his parents' bed, his eyes wide as he stared at his lifeless mother. Amri threw the knife, which hit dead center in the man's cranium and killed him. The dead man released Oriana as he toppled backwards, but before she could touch the ground Amri grabbed her.

"Mom… mommy… uncle wh.. why is mommy so dirty? Mother…. doesn't like to get dirty…"

Hearing someone approach, Amri grabbed another knife as he lowered Oriana to the ground and placed himself in front of Oren. But when Runt un-tensed his back and panted, Amri lowered his knife and saw that it was only his mother. She was still wearing her nightclothes, but her arrows were ready and her bow drawn.

As their eyes met, she lowered the weapon. "Oh, darling, thank the Maker, but…" Mother's eyes widened when she saw Oren next to Oriana. He was trying to rearrange Oriana's hair as he kept whispering something about dirt. "Oh my little Oren…"

As Mother rushed over to Oren, Amri nodded for Runt to take up guard and walked over to examine his mother and Oren. She was fine, but he knew Oren was in shock. Unfortunately, fixing this would have to wait, as his first priority was to get them out of here alive. And since Howe's men had gotten this far, it didn't bode well for their own forces. Still, even if they had breached the gate, which was the likeliest scenario, there was still a way to escape, through the kitchen's larder. Only family and a few trusted servants knew of this route.

"Amri… "

Looking over to his mother he found her weapons stowed and Oren carefully cradled in her arms. His nephew was still shaking as Mother held him. But Amri knew this wouldn't do, as he couldn't carry Oren, and while Mother may have been able to carry Oren for a bit, he was too big for her to hold on to for long. Perhaps…

Looking over to Runt, Amri knew his mabari could carry his nephew until Oren could walk or something else could be arranged. And there was the matter of where his father could possibly be. The fact that he was not beside mother could mean any number of things, the likeliest being that his father was dead. Swallowing hard and cutting off the part of him that wanted to charge through the bastards until he found his father, Amri said a prayer to the Maker for the safety of his father and walked over to Runt.

"Runt, to me. Mother, situate Oren as best you can on Runt. I need to grab a few things, then we're leaving for the larder. I'll come back later to look for Father and any survivors."

"Darling…"

Looking back to his mother, he could see that her eyes had widened as she took in his appearance. Half clothed and covered in blood with his face closed off was not a sight he wished his family to see. But Mother swallowed and stood up, her eyes resolute. "Do what you need. I'll take care of Oren, but please be careful, my son. We'll be waiting."

He nodded and walked out of the room, Runt remaining behind at his signal. Moving across the hall, Amri listened for anything that might be out of place or pose a possible threat to his family. Finding none, he entered his room and began to look for items that could be used to help with their escape.

Finding his traveling pack, he tossed in a map, a few bombs and his blow tube, then pushed some poisoned darts into a hidden pocket of the pack. Moving over to his closet, Amri grabbed some rations that were kept for emergencies and a med kit and tossed both in. Taking a quick sweep of his room, he moved over to his bed and grabbed Aiden's note and a few more knives. Tossing those in, he removed his duster from the coat tree, knowing mother or Oren could use it. Looking his pack over; he knew it wasn't enough, but it would do until they reached a village where they could restock. Picking up the pack and coat, he reached under his bed to pull out a bag of gold.

With each in hand, Amri walked over to his doorway and looked around the hall. The noise and smoke from outside the living quarter were getting worse, which meant it would only be a matter of time before more troops came. Running back to Fergus's room, Amri saw that Oren was now situated on Runt. His mabari stood ready, and Mother was beside them, her eyes softening as they settled upon him.

"Here, use this for Oren or yourself. I have some supplies, but we'll need to stop somewhere, probably Fleck - it's a little off track, but hopefully free of any eyes. And Mother, I…"

"Shh…" Feeling her finger and seeing her eyes silenced him. "Once we're clear of this, you can find your father and both of you can come back to tell me everything about these swine, since…" At this, she kicked the nearest attacker. "…wished to remain unknown."

Amri wanted to gather her close and let nothing harm her or anyone else that was precious to him. He knew the best way to do this was to get them out of here quickly. "Mother, do you know any other way to the larder?"

She looked away at this, her face thoughtful. "Through the guest room, there's a passage that will take us to the kitchen larders."

He nodded and handed over the duster, which she placed around Oren. Once it was settled into place, she looked up and nodded. "Let's go."


	5. Darkest night, Part 2

_Every man dies, not every man really lives._** – William Wallace, Braveheart**

**Chapter Five: Darkest Knight, Part 2**

**Cousland Castle, 1 Hour Later**

Amri slit the intruder's throat, taking particular care that his blood didn't drip all over the clothes he was divesting him of.

His thoughts went back to his mother, Oren and Runt as he changed. They were safe in Superiors Cove, as he and Anora had named the cove in their childhood. It had been their private battleground, where they used to have mock battles against one another to prove who was the superior and who was the loser. Most of these battles ended with them getting into fights. But the cove was also the perfect place for hiding and for now it would keep his family safe until, Maker will it, he and Father could meet up with them.

Amri pulled his hair under the helm and covered his face in some dirt and blood. He knew that at a distance no one should be able to recognize him. Stuffing the guard into a nearby closet, he took off to find his father and anyone else that might live.

As he moved around, he took extra care to keep track of what he found in the castle. So far none of their men had survived; all were either cut down by surprise or numbers. From the looks of it, this also applied to the castle's staff. Still, as he looked for survivors, Amri was able to gather info, since most of the intruders were fairly loose when it came to talking. But as more time passed, he began to lose hope that he'd find anyone alive, much less his father. And just as he was about to leave the great hall, something caught his attention. Blending in with the other rabble, he sidled closer to the conversation that caught his attention and listened.

"Every hall but the north sector has been secured; the men we've sent there have yet to report back, Taliesin."

There was pause before another voice spoke up.

"There are many possibilities for this unknown variable. For instance, the commander of the Grey Wardens has not been accounted for. Although we've killed the correct number according to Howe's report, it's never wise to assume that some have not escaped. For example, the Teyrn, since none have brought his head forward as Howe requested. And don't forget, we have yet to locate Amri Cousland's body. And surely you remember what was left of the men I sent to the living quarters. Until these factors are brought into play nothing must be assumed. Besides, where's the fun in everything going as planned? A little chaos is always so much more entertaining. Now, as for… "

There was another pause, but Amri left the great hall, having heard more than enough. He moved quickly, his hopes renewed that his father may yet live, and kept to the shadows as he made his way towards the north halls. There were a few times he had to stop and play nice, as men whom he was now fairly certain to be Antivan Crows moved amongst Howe's men. He may have been good when it came to blending in, but the Crows were masters of the art, and he had no intention of getting caught when he was so close finding his father.

As the north halls came into, view Amri recalled what his mother had told him about the secret passages. One was located a few halls down and led to the guest rooms they used to get to the kitchen larder. Carefully making his way through the empty halls, Amri noticed that it was too quiet, and that most of the bodies belonged to Howe's men. Only a few were knights or guards of Cousland.

At the twang of an arrow, he brought Fang out to catch the incoming projectile aimed to take his head off and moved Elgar'nan to catch a sword being driven towards his throat. Grunting against the weight behind the blow, he balanced it, then pushed back and used Fang to make a quick strike, which was nearly countered. But as his opponent slipped from the blow, he quickly re-righted himself, and Amri knew he was facing no mere pushover. But finding an opening in his opponent's defense, Amri dropped his hand from Elgar'nan, letting his attacker believe he had the upper hand. Then he moved Fang in to take the final blow. But at that moment, the moonlight shone down on his opponent, and Amri realized it was Duncan. He quickly reversed Fang, so its blunted edge and not the sword struck the Warden in the chest.

But these actions forced him to duck and roll to avoid Duncan's sword, which nearly severed his head. Unfortunately, they also left him open to an arrow, which caught him in the shoulder. Stifling a cry, Amri moved behind a baluster to catch his breath and find some cover as he threw off the helmet and pulled out the arrow. Thanking the Maker that it didn't imbed itself too deeply, he turned his attention back to the situation at hand.

"Wait; it's me, Amri… is my father amongst you!"

There were a few moments of silence, but when he heard a sword being sheathed, he began to relax.

"Pup, is that really you…?"

Gulping around the lump that had yet to disappear since this whole mess started, Amri sheathed Fang and Elgar'nan and stepped forward, ignoring the slight pain in his shoulder as he moved into the light.

"Oh, Maker, pup… help me move!"

With this, two knights escorted his father around some rubble. Behind them, Nan held a crossbow securely in her arms. Duncan moved to the side, his expression showing both surprise and pleasure.

"I see your reputation is well earned, Amri Cousland, and I'm rather grateful neither of us took the other's head off."

Amri smiled at Duncan's comment. "As am I, Duncan." But as his father drew closer, Amri felt his breath catch at the sight of him. His father was able to stand with help, but without a healer he might not live to see tomorrow's sunset. Ignoring this, he moved closer. "Father…"

"Shh, pup, I know."

Reaching forward, he gently took one of his father's arms from the knights and helped to move his father into a sitting position. With his father's warmth pressed against his side, Amri felt the lump in his throat disapear. Taking a deep breath, he looked over to his father. "Mother and Oren are safe, but Oriana… she did not make it…"

"Yes, we found her, but I'm glad to hear your mother and Oren are safe…uhg…"

As his father pulled back in pain, Nan moved forward.

"I told you not to move around like that. It won't help that injury, my lord, and you're only liable to tear yourself a new hole. And you ingrate, worrying us like that; I swear you're as bad as that damn mutt of yours."

As Nan looked upon Father's wound, Amri moved away to give her more space and went to stand next to Duncan, noting how worn down he looked - how all of them looked, really.

"Since your father is unable to finish, I will tell you of what happened next. As we looked for you, we were ambushed, and Ser Gilmore, along with a few other knights, was killed. While escaping the ambush, your father was wounded." Nodding towards Nan, Duncan continued, "if not for Nan, we may very well have died. Before you showed up, we planned to use the passages to the south to escape."

At this, Amri brought the conversation from the great hall back to mind.

"Earlier, when I was exploring, I happened upon a conversation between our attackers. They've secured the rest of the castle. And since they've received no word from here, they'll be sending more men soon. Plus, if I understood their orders correctly, they won't stop looking until they have Father's… head…"

Feeling a gentle squeeze on his shoulder, Amri looked back to find his father held up by the two knights. Nan was directly behind them, crossbow ready.

"Well, I'm rather attached to my head, so why don't we move on from here." At this last part, his father winked, before continuing, "and I imagine it wouldn't be the best way to greet your mother."

Snickering at the image, Amri started for the door, but stopped when he felt another hand upon his shoulder.

"And I'll not have another of you gimping about; let me take a look at that wound before we move." Nan said.

Moving his shoulder, Amri knew he needed to have it looked at, but for the moment it was well enough, and it in no way hampered his fighting ability.

"It'll be fine for now, Nan. I'll have it looked at by a healer later."

She nodded, but poked him in the chest. "Just don't come crying to me later; I'll hear none of it."

With this, both looked forward to find Duncan by the door, his hand outstretched to stop them. After a moment, he gave the signal to move. Looking their group over, Amri gestured for Nan to move next to Duncan, while he took up the rear.

Stilling his mind once more, Amri let his keener sense take in everything around them. Sounds were coming from the east; at least eight men moving this way, and judging by the light footsteps echoing along the catwalks, there were maybe two or three right where they needed to go. Pulling a knife out, he flashed Duncan. The Grey Warden stopped and looked over. Gesturing with his right hand, Amri pointed upwards and then towards the east. Duncan nodded and leaned over to tell Nan, and with that they were moving forward again.

Amri knew that if they were quiet enough they should be able to avoid being seen by the men up top. Besides, staying here was no longer an option, as the men coming from the east were getting closer. They kept their pace quick, but took extra care not to alert the three men Amri could see moving amongst the catwalks. But at the sound of a rock falling Amri looked up to find the intruders turning towards them. "Hey, it's them; send up the sign…"

Before the man could finish, Amri had buried a knife in his throat, reducing his last words to a gurgle. Reaching for another and finding none, Amri brought Elgar'nan out and watched as Nan's arrow took down the one who was about to give the signal. But the third had already let lose a couple of arrows. Duncan knocked aside the one aimed for him, while the knights drew their shields over themselves and Father to shatter the last arrow.

As their oncoming pursuers' footsteps grew louder' he sheathed Elgar'nan and picked up a rock to take out the last attacker who was hindering their progress. But, hearing a gurgle, Amri looked up just in time to see him fall, an arrow now embedded through his right eye.

"Nan, please come quickly…"

As Nan moved over to help, Amri moved back to their entry point.

Hearing the crash and scuffle as their pursuers drew close, he knew the men coming from the east were almost upon them. Feeling around in his pouch Amri, found only two bombs. Pulling out a flash bomb, he waited for their attackers to appear around the corner. As the first of them came into view, he threw a bomb at the ceiling, just ahead of the rabble, and watched as the ceiling caved in and they were forced to scatter. Amri knew the explosion would draw more to this location and, with any luck, away from the kitchens. Satisfied that their pursuers were slowed, he closed his pouch and started back, only to find one of the knights dead and his father lying in a pool of blood as Nan applied pressure and cloths to stop the bleeding.

"It seems the passages have been discovered," Duncan said, as he re-sheathed his bloodied sword. "We'll need to move quickly if we're going to make it."

Amri heard what Duncan was saying, but he couldn't stop the panic that was slowly rising. There was too much blood pouring from Father's wound.

"Nan, bandage the wound as best you can. Amri, help support your father, then we have to keep moving!"

Shaking away the panic, he moved over to his father's side and helped the knight lift his father as Nan finished up.

"You all… need to leave…"

"Father, shut up. Mother would have my head, and then she'd come back to scold you, so don't give up, because I'm not going to leave here without you!"

"He's right, my lord; it's all or nothing!" The knight said with resolution.

His father nodded through clenched teeth as Nan took up the rear, and Duncan led them around his father's attacker and onward through the passage. There were a few close calls, but the Maker must have been watching out for them, because they passed by unnoticed and unharmed. Still, as they moved onward his father's condition did not improve, and by the time they reached the kitchens, his father had paled far more than was healthy.

"Set him over by the stove; come on, hop to you louts! And Amri, do something about the blasted door!" Nan yelled as she moved towards them.

Helping the knight prop his father up, he only moved to help Duncan when his father nodded for him to go. Thankfully, blockading the door was fairly easy, as there were plenty of things in the kitchen to accommodate this task. Just as they finished, the sound of maybe a dozen or more men approached. But as he turned back and looked to his father, Amri felt his fear return. Father was too pale, and his eyes looked wrong, because only people near death should have that look. As he walked up, Nan stood up, and when their eyes met she looked away, her gaze sorrowful.

No… no they were…

"Pup, I need you to leave…"

"No, we're right here; we can…!"

At this, his father held up a hand. "No, there's nothing more you can do. I'm a burden you cannot afford; you must…"

As his father started to cough up blood, Amri felt himself go numb. Realization sank in that his father was not going survive. At this thought, images filled his mind: Father throwing him in the air as a child, reading to him at night. The day Father gave him Runt, and all those times he would smile secretively as mother scolded him for something.

"Pup, please; I need you to warn your brother… Fergus must know what's happened here, and you must get your mother and Oren to safety. Your best bet is Eamon; I know it's far, but he's been a friend to our family, and he'll be able to provide a safe refuge for…"

Before father could finish, the kitchen entrance started to move, as the blockade was being forced open.

"Amri, I've watched you grow from a snot-nosed brat, who was constantly running around with grubby hands, to a fine man who I am deeply proud of. Now keep your mother and Oren safe; they'll need you. And don't worry about your father; I'll be here to give those fools hell for entering my kitchens."

As Nan spoke, she stood up and moved next to the knight, who saluted Amri as he stood tall and proud beside his father and Nan. He'd seen enough battles to understand that his father wouldn't make it to a healer. Still, this was his father, and the child in him wanted to throw a tantrum, while…

Wait - he'd never battled this many before, but Master Nadir…

"Pup, go… save your mother and Oren… warn Fergus. This is my last order as Teyrn of Highever. And know this, my son: you have never once disappointed me, and everything you've accomplished has made me a very proud father… I love you, my son… now go!"

His face was set, and seeing it made Amri realize that he couldn't save him or disobey this last order. He felt his heart break as he turned away and started for the escape entrance, where Duncan waited. "Come on, the barricade won't hold for much longer."

As Duncan moved away, Amri moved to follow, but stopped just at the passage's entrance.

"Father, I swear I'll keep them safe, and I love you…"

With that, he was running, not stopping even as he heard the passageway close behind him, or the screams that echoed throughout the darkness moments later. Maker help him; as tears rolled down his cheeks, all he could do was run.


	6. Decisions

_You looked like someone walked over your grave. _**– Doc Holiday, Tombstone**

**Chapter Six: Decisions**

**Nettleton Inn, North of the Tower of Magi, Six days later**

Eleanor sighed as she used the towel to wipe the rest of the moisture from her hair. It'd been awhile since she'd actually felt clean, however, the feelings that came after would never be the same. Bryce not being here to come up with some ridiculous verse or saying which would have both of them laughing as they got ready for bed.

Thinking about him brought fresh tears to her eyes. But she scrubbed them away and pushed her thoughts away from Bryce, understanding now wasn't the proper time to grieve, as she had responsibilities to her children and grandchild which came first. Oren had not said a word since they'd fled their home, and showing anything less than a positive attitude around him wouldn't help. This also included Amri, because although he may not be showing his grief like Oren, Eleanor understood her son, perhaps better than most, and she knew he blamed himself for failing to rescue Bryce.

She suspected Amri would always blame himself, no matter what assurances she or anyone said. It was just how her son worked. This had happened before, when he was younger and Hahn was killed. Although Amri could do nothing to save Hahn, she and Bryce had noticed a deep change come over their youngest after the incident.

Sighing, Eleanor pushed her thoughts back to the matters at hand as she went to hang the towel. She walked over to the balcony adjacent to her room, taking note of all the fields surrounding Lake Calenhad, while off in the distance stood the tower of Magi.

She'd never been to it personally, but from the tales told about the tower she expected it to look more exotic and grand. Still, they were merely tales, and if such things were to be believed, Loghain would be 10 feet tall, shooting fire from his mouth and other unmentionable parts. Tomorrow she'd be able to discover if any of these mysteries were indeed true. And, if nothing else, the trip to the tower might help Oren.

Moving back to her room, Eleanor closed the doors before making her way to the bed she shared with Oren. She found him huddled into a ball, whimpering. Runt lifted his head from the floor and huffed once before lying back down. Smiling to the mabari, she rubbed his head and laid down, taking extra care not to wake Oren. But as Oren's whimpers grew, Eleanor pulled him close, waiting patiently as her grandson continued to whimper. After a few moments, his whimpers and shuddering subsided somewhat. It would probably take quite a bit of time before Oren completely recovered. Until then, all she could do was make him comfortable and be here when needed.

After some time, though, Eleanor found herself looking across the way. Expecting to see a face that made her smile and laugh, and had never stopped loving her throughout the long years they'd been together. Seeing nothing where Bryce should have been brought fresh tears to her eyes.

_Oh, Bryce, I miss you… _

This time, she didn't bother to stop the tears as they fell down her cheeks unchecked….

* * *

**Nettleton Common Room**

_9:30, 5__th__ March_

_Amri, I don't have much time, my friend Hope this gets to you before too late. _

_Howe is a traitor. He's gathering an army to move against your father. Don't know how long this has been in the works. Years, maybe? Don't know. _

_Stumbled upon while visiting my family; almost escaped but not quick enough. Still have to get this out before my wounds do me in or they catch me. He has over 200 men, perhaps more. Some appear to be foreign - Antiva maybe? _

_I heard they will be marching in three days to kill everyone in Cousland Castle. None are to survive - Howe's orders. There is one other thing: Howe is not plotting alone; has something to do with throne and the fact that your father could be a problem. Please, Amr,i stay safe. You are my dearest friend, and by the time you get this, I will __be dead. _

_So don't bother looking for me. You know if any asked, none would have expected that my best friend is the son of one of the most powerful men in the country. It never mattered what my station was, and for this, I thank you, my friend. _

_Your devoted friend and servant, Aiden_

This was the fifth time he'd re-read Aiden's letter and compared it to the other scrap of evidence found that night. Amri knew that until everything was finished in the south, there was nothing that could have been done to save his home, even if he could reach Fergus and Highever's troops were turned back. This wouldn't happen, because Cailan could not afford to do so as things stood with the darkspawn. Plus there was the last matter in Aiden's letter. The hint that Howe's takeover was linked to the throne… what did it mean?

Obviously, someone was after the throne, and with his father out of the way, a potential threat was removed. And with the blight at their doorstep, Amri knew whoever was behind this would be able to move all the more easily. Perhaps even knock out a few other threats: Loghain, Cailan and Eamon. All of it brought more questions to mind and no answers.

Rubbing his head, Amri took a swig of his drink and leaned back, his eyes moving with the common room's lights as he tried to piece together the puzzle before him.

"I see I'm not the only one who is unable to sleep."

Looking away from the light, Amri found Duncan moving to sit down. Over these last few days he'd come to know the Grey Warden pretty well. Of course, running for your life can have the added effect of bringing people closer. And without Duncan's help, those close calls along the road might have ended worse. But he suspected Duncan was up and about for his own reasons - the blight and an answer to the request he made yesterday.

Before, he wouldn't have hesitated to give Duncan an answer, much like the first time he asked. His responsibilities to his family came first and the Wolfs second; everything else was either personal or something that could be dealt with later. But this changed when his home was attacked and his father murdered. Now his first priority was to keep his family safe. Ending the blight and retaking the lands that had been his family's responsibility for centuries would assure this happened.

"Yes… I think I'll go wander for a bit. See you in the morning, Duncan."

The Warden's gaze seemed to take in everything, but he nodded as a drink was set before him. "Sleep well, my young friend, and know I'm here if you need to talk."

Amri smiled his thanks as he got up and moved away. His thoughts raced as he walked onwards. Would Fergus be alright, could Eamon keep his family safe, and why, Maker, was he not fast enough? He'd trained under the best, was a member of Dumat's Ailts, and yet in the end it meant nothing, as his father was dead.

When he nearly bumped into a door, Amri smiled at his ineptness as he looked closer and found that he almost walked into his mother's and Oren's room. His smile died as he thought about what little family he had left. Mother had aged over these last days; she may not show it, but Amri could see how hard it hit when she learned Father was dead. And to see Oren go from a happy go lucky child that craved excitement to a boy that never spoke or smiled broke Amri's heart. Perhaps this was the hardest thing about this mess, having to keep going after someone you loved was dead. But that was why he needed to make sure they were kept safe, because they were all he had left. Taking a step away from the door, Amri knew what must be done. He would allow nothing to harm his family, and there was only one certainty that could guarantee this.

Making his way back to the common room, he stopped before Duncan and waited until the Warden was looking up, his gaze questioning. "Duncan, please allow me to join the Grey Wardens. Until the darkspawn are gone, my family will be in danger, and I cannot allow this."

Duncan's face showed nothing as he stood up, but as he reached out a smile graced his features. "I welcome you, Amri Cousland, with a glad heart to our order. However, this will not be easy, and until the darkspawn are driven back your other responsibilities must wait."

Licking his lips as the image of his father flashed before his eyes, Amri knew without a doubt what he needed to do. "I understand, and I will do whatever is necessary to defeat the darkspawn. You have my oath on this."

_And to you, Father. I will allow nothing to harm our family… I swear it._

* * *

**Tower of Magi, 2****nd**** Floor**

Who'd have ever thought the stars could be so refreshing. After seeing nothing but that bland sky and realizing she may be stuck in the Fade forever…

Ashlyn shuddered as she leaned down to wrap her arms around her knees. The demon's words came back to haunt her: _I look forward to the day we meet again, Ashlyn Surana. _

No matter how many times she pushed those words of his away, they'd resurface along with the offer he made. Straightening her back and looking towards the sky, Ashlyn started laughing, as she had no reason to fear the demon - he was gone, and she was officially a mage of the circle. The youngest to date, and if she wanted to become first enchanter, she couldn't afford to be afraid of some demon, nor would she need any of his help.

"Ah, there you are, my dear." Startled out of her musings, Ashlyn nearly lit Irving on fire as he approached. He must have sensed her unease as he drew close, because his hand was outstretched and his eyes showed concern. "Hmm, I see your Harrowing still troubles you."

Ashlyn wanted to deny it, but around Irving it was a near impossibility to hide anything. He always seemed to see everything, whether it was trouble caused by apprentices or if you were upset and needed a shoulder to cry on. Ashlyn often wondered if it was some kind of sixth sense Irving developed as he grew old, or maybe it was the simple fact that out of all her tutors Irving understood her best. "Yes, the demon… I keep hearing what it said; does that mean…"

Feeling a hand upon her shoulder, Ashlyn looked over to find Irving settling down next to her.

"You know, I wondered the same thing after my own Harrowing. Often, I would find myself wondering what would have happened if I accepted the demon's offer." He laughed at this. "I suppose if that had happened I wouldn't be here…. Eh, I know. Bad joke. But I'll tell you what my mentor told me all those years ago. What you desire matters not, what truly matters is whether you act on this desire. No one is perfect; all creatures, from the smallest insect to the largest mammal, have desires. And the fact that you rejected the demon's offer shows you have strength of mind and heart that few can possibly claim."

As Ashlyn took in every word Irving said, the coldness that hadn't left since she'd awakened began to fade. "And know this, my dear: I have never felt more proud to welcome a fellow mage to the circle. I know you'll go on to do many things that will make this world and the Circle a better place."

At this, Ashlyn looked over to Irving, wondering what he could possibly mean by that statement. She knew Irving had a great deal of faith in her, but to say she could change the world.

"I can see by your expression that you think I've finally cracked, but I assure you, my dear, I do not speak these words lightly. In fact, don't tell anyone, but I happen to remember your requests to explore outside of the tower. Usually a new mage such as yourself would have to wait until you've gotten a few years under your belt. But this is changing for you, and maybe someday others, as well."

At these words Ashlyn felt her excitement build. "Are you serious, Irving?"

He smiled at this. "Of course, my child. I wouldn't lie about such things." Jumping up, Ashlyn hugged Irving, feeling the coldness completely vanish as he gently stroked her back. "And if I remember correctly, you're supposed to be taking over my position in the near future. Those were the words you proudly proclaimed to me when I took you as an apprentice, or has this changed?"

At this, Ashlyn pulled back, her fears dropped completely away, and her confidence returned in spades. "Just watch, Irving; once I see enough of the world, I'll be back to take your place as first enchanter. In fact, you should start cleaning out your office and getting it ready for me!"

This whole speech was ruined by her hair, which at that moment decided to blow across her face. Pushing it back, Ashlyn knew it needed to be cut, but Irving stood up and pushed it behind her ear, while a kind smile appeared across his weathered features.

"I'll hold you to those words, my dear." And with this Irving was moving towards the door. "Now, if I remember correctly, Hannah left some of her apple pie in the larder Care to join me in a raid?"

"You bet…" But Ashlyn stopped as they reached the door. Feeling genially good, she smirked as she reached for the door. "Thank you for everything, Irving."

"Hmm… you're very welcome, child."

* * *

First big thanks to my beta reader **browncOat**, and all my readers.

Thank you for the reviews, **darkie, Yashiro, and deathwing**.


	7. Behind the Scenes

**Big thanks to my Beta Reader BrowncOat. **

**First and Foremost**, thank you **Deathwing **for another great review. Yes, I wish my story would get more reviews, but I'm hoping as the story progresses this little factor well improve. As for your question, Anora does not take the Massacre well, and because of this, well... eventually it becomes another change to the story line. Again thanks and if you have any other question ask...

**Warning: **As I said before, although my story will follow the overall plot line of Dragon Age: Origins, please readers expect some changes.

Reviews are appreciated, and even flamers comments well be taken into consideration.

* * *

_I like this job- I like it! _**- Joker, Dark Knight**

**Chapter Seven: Behind the Scenes**

**Ostagar, Next Day**

"General, the letter you requested has arrived."

Looking up from the map that gave an overview of the Korcari Wilds and surrounding areas, Loghain took the offered letter and read the name printed across its back, finding Howe's name clearly stamped. "Liza, find Alex. He should be to the southeast of our encampment, near the Ash Warriors. Everyone else, clear out…!"

Liza saluted and walked out with the other departing strategists. Waiting till everyone moved out of range, Loghain moved to open the letter, and yet, as his fingers touched the seal, he stopped, his mind taking in all the possibilities this simple message could hold. But Loghain pushed his hesitation aside and opened the letter, his eyes scanning the short message.

_Highever has been taken and is now secured._

_¾ of Highever's troops march towards Ostagar led by Fergus Cousland._

_No word has reached Fergus Cousland about the fate of his home._

Funny that it should mention home and not family.

_Teyrn Bryce Cousland is dead._

Loghain's fist clenched at the news that his comrade and longtime friend was dead. Still, he had known from the beginning this would be required, as Bryce wouldn't have understood or supported the direction he was going to lead Ferelden towards.

_Teyrna Eleanor Cousland status remains unknown._

_Amri Cousland status remains unknown._

_Duncan Commander of the Grey Wardens status remains unknown._

So Eleanor and Amri were alive. His uneasiness at this further news lessened. Both would become a problem later, but it was good to know they yet lived and were not slain in Howe's takeover of Highever. Eleanor was a comrade and friend who'd watched his back many times during the rebellion. And Loghain had no fantasies on how Anora would react to the news of Amri's death.

Oh, they may fight and show a coldness towards each other usually reserved for one's enemies, but only a fool could not see the love that still existed between them. He often questioned his decision in regards to their relationship. Yes, politically it was the right course of action, as Anora enjoyed her position, ruling with a temperance and justice that made him deeply proud. Yet on the days he saw his daughter wandering through her gardens, looking pained and lonely, Loghain wondered if he should have acted as a father and not the hero of Ferelden.

"By the urgency of the message, I imagine you have news regarding the matter we discussed earlier?"

Masking his features, Loghain looked up to see Alex Rider, commander of Maric's Wolfs, drop the tent flap as he walked up. Unlike Howe, Loghain knew Alex to be an honorable man who understood that the necessities being taken may be dishonest and brutal, but were needed to secure Ferelden's future. "Here," Loghain said.

The large man stepped forward and took the message, and within a few seconds he was smiling. "So Amri escaped. I expected as much, and purposefully warned Howe not to underestimate the boy, or any of the Couslands for that matter." His smile grew as he looked up. "And it seems the one you truly hoped would turn up dead, yet lives." At this, Loghain got up and began to pace, his irritation growing. Personally, he held no ill will towards Duncan and knew the Warden's sole intent was dedicated to protecting Ferelden from the darkspawn. Unfortunately, the idiocy of calling upon the Orlesians for support was his idea. To believe they needed the help of the people that held this country in bondage for eight centuries was lunacy and something Cailan was listening to. "For now we'll prepare for the possibility that Duncan is returning and will renew his request for the Orlesians' assistance once more. After the situation here is settled, we'll finish up business with the Couslands."

Alex's smile faded at this. "Don't worry; I'll see what can be done around here." Alex nodded his head and turned to leave, but stopped at the tent's entrance, his back still to Loghain. "Just make sure all the sacrifices we're making are truly worth it, Loghain."

With these words, Alex exited the tent, and Loghain was left to his own musing, Alex's statement going through his mind as he asked himself this same question.

* * *

**Denerim: royal palace, Same Day**

"Now, gentlemen, will the plan I set forth earlier suffice for both parties, or should I take the lands in the name of the crown and leave you both with nothing?" For once, both lords stopped arguing and gave her their undivided attention. Watching as the shock left them gaping, Anora was reminded of a pair of fish instead of the gentlemen they claimed to be. This mental image made it very difficult not to laugh, but keeping her composure, Anora continued. "I assume by your silence you prefer the crown reclaim these lands. Very well, Oscar…."

"Wait your majesty…!"

Both started rambling off reasons, most idiotic and very few that actually made sense. Hearing enough of their excuses, Anora held up a hand, her smile wide as she watched them squirm. "Then I believe the agreement I presented earlier, that you both so kindly disagreed upon, will now work. Or should I confiscate your lands, gentlemen?"

Lord Kelvin drew himself up. "I will assent to your proposal, majesty."

Lord Harold pushed himself forward, saying, "As will I, your majesty."

Anora's smile was in place as she rose and walked forward. "May the Maker continue to bless your lands and families. Now, gentlemen, Oscar will go over the details of my proposal in regards to the Grass blue lands."

Receiving a nod from both, Anora exited the throne room and let her feet carry her away. She had no destination in mind; the walking simply helped her to clear and gather her thoughts. Strange, how this was bothering her, since most of the time people would come to her at regular intervals and she never felt the slightest discontent. In fact, holding court and helping people made Anora feel invigorated. Sure cases like the one she just handled were annoying. But there were others brought forth in regards to the country and the people of Ferelden that truly made Anora happy to be Ferelden's queen.

And yet, today there'd only been a few disputes, four, in fact, and the whole time she couldn't stop thinking about the problems happening in the south. Perhaps it was because Cailan and her father were in the middle of it.

But as her foot touched fresh grass, Anora stopped and looked down. Realization set in that she'd come straight to her gardens. Smiling, Anora started through her private gardens, touching the roses and smelling the new lilacs Shin had planted yesterday. Pausing as she reached the willow, her hand moving to the carving done six years ago, when she and Amri had been young and in love.

Anora wouldn't admit it openly, but it was for this reason the area surrounding the willow was made into her garden and private sanctuary. Being inside the garden helped to focus her thoughts when she was feeling anxious or uneasy. She only needed to look over her flowers or gaze at the carving she and Amri had argued playfully over, and her tenseness would dissolve.

The funny thing about that encounter was she couldn't remember what they'd been arguing about. Probably something stupid, where neither she nor Amri would admit they were incorrect. They really had been stubborn children, but… very happy together. Still at the end of that conversation, Amri had said something that would always remain with her, no matter her present feelings regarding him.

"_Anora, you're such a fool sometimes, you know that…" She almost slapped him upside the head for calling her a fool, not that they hadn't said worse to each other in the past. "Would you let me finish? I swear, you're right impossible to compliment sometimes, buttercup…" As her eye began to twitch at the buttercup comment, Amri held up a hand. "I wanted to tell you once your mind is set, it's pretty much a done deal." With this, Amri stepped forward and gently took her hands, his face showing both honesty and love as he looked upon her. "You've always been so bullheaded and stubborn; still, when you wanted something, nothing could stop you. It's just the way you are, and one of the many reasons why I love you." As Amri finished speaking, he leaned down to kiss her. _

_The kiss wasn't their first, but the feeling of his arms as he gathered her close made Anora feel loved and secure, as she knew she was in the arms of the man she loved, and understood her like no other. However, this desire was killed the instant Amri… _

Anora opened her eyes and quickly rubbed them, before the tears could start. That had happened years ago, a thing of the past, and yet as she looked upon the carving they had made Anora knew her feelings towards Amri would never change, even with his betrayal. Her heart would always belong to an idiot that decided Ferelden was more important than their love. Moving away from the willow, she knew it was pointless to dwell on such things, as they were in the past. And looking upon the city that lifted her spirits and made her care once more, Anora didn't regret what happened. The ending of their relationship would always hurt, but in the end it gave her something else to care for. As the old saying went, the end of a beautiful sunset doesn't necessarily mean a new and brighter dawn won't come the next morning. Ruling as Ferelden's queen brought Anora a new peace, which is probably why she should be in Ostagar where she was needed and not dallying about the capital listening to fools.

"_When you wanted something, nothing could stop you. It's just the way you are, and one of the many reasons I love you."_

Seeing Amri's smile left Anora smiling and finalized her decision in regards to visiting Ostagar. The troops who defended her country needed to know their queen supported them. Besides, she wouldn't stay for long, only a few days to see Cailan and her father and boost morale amongst the troops. Anora's smile grew as she made her way out of her gardens to look for Talil and Oscar, knowing they were going to be busy for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Val** **Royeaux****: Royal Palace, Same day**

What a marvelous sculpture, a thing of death and beauty. Truly a lovely piece that reminded Celene of Amri Cousland, as he possessed the same unique values as this statue: death and beauty all wrapped into one man. It was a shame Amri would not reconsider her offer. Having someone of Amri's skills in service to her empire would only benefit Orlais and make her sex life so much sweeter. But friendship would have to suffice, as Amri was dedicated to his homeland, and, although he may deny it, still in love with Ferelden's queen.

Moving on to the next painting, she was about to signal Temari to have the statue placed in her private collection. But she stopped when she found Caitlin, current commander of her Chevaliers, waiting patiently. Turning back to the painting, Celene signaled Caitlin to walk with her.

"The Wardens believe the skirmishes happening in Ferelden are no longer just minor incursions on the darkspawn's part, but the beginning of a true blight."

As she took in the colors of the painting, Celene turned what Caitlin just stated over in her mind. Picking the words apart, she pondered whether this would prove beneficial or, in the end, disastrous to her empire. Beneficially, it may leave Ferelden in a state that would further her own goals. However, a blight was not to be taken lightly, as proven when it made the process of undoing Tevinter all the easier for Andraste and her rebellion.

Hmm, she knew Cailan, Loghain and their combined forces were gathering in Ostagar. Perhaps taking a cautious step for now would prove the best course of action, until the situation in the south was made clearer. "Take this painting, Temari; it's a dull piece with no life." As her servant complied, Celene looked over to her commander. "Caitlin, come look at this statue; is it not magnificent?"

Her commander said nothing as she looked the piece over, and Celene waited.

"So much death, and yet, because of this aspect, it is quite breathtaking."

Celene smiled at her commander's words.

"Yes, in many ways it reminds me of a young man I once had the pleasure of entertaining privately. But this statue also symbolizes other things, one of which is the value of strength. If Ferelden should need us, it would be our obligation as good neighbors to help, would it not? And yet, if the king continues to listen to Loghain, Ferelden may never call for aid, and this could lead to the country's downfall, which would prove very beneficial to us." Yes, this piece was perfect for her private collection. "Make sure our Wardens and armies are made ready for whatever call is necessary." With this, Celene started for the luncheon she had scheduled with the ambassador from Antiva.


	8. Tower of Magi

**Noobinator- **Thank you for the review, and yes Anora well be seeing our hero at Ostagar. I have any question, or comments please send them my way. Thanks again.

**Sorry about the lateness of this last chapter, if you have any questions, comments. Send a review, and thank you for reading Wardens of Ferelden.**

**

* * *

**

_I bet she gives great helmet. **– Dark Helmet, Space Balls**_

**Chapter Eight: Tower of Magi**

**Tower of Magi, Next Afternoon**

Ashlyn tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Jowan to start talking. He'd been skirting around this talk all week.

Admittedly, she'd brushed him off earlier, because of the different elements she'd been experimenting on, and at that moment had no time for him. With him acting weirder than usual, Ashlyn brushed Jowan's comments from her mind, deciding that she'd help him with whatever it was later. But after the Harrowing, she'd felt less than talkative and pretty much ignored everything. Okay, so maybe she hadn't been there for Jowan… at all.

Sighing, Ashlyn looked over to her longtime friend. Sure, they weren't as close as they used to be when they were younger, since back than they were practically inseparable. Jowan had been one of the only human children who didn't belittle or treat elves differently. Of course, this attitude was worked out of every child that came to the tower over time, mainly because mages had enough prejudices to deal with outside the tower and didn't need the extra hatred amongst themselves.

"Jowan, I'm sorry, I've just been occupied…" Ashlyn said, waving her hands. Jowan smiled, and Ashlyn could practically see his anxiety melting away. And seeing this left Ashlyn smiling.

"Well, I wanted to tell…" But just as Jowan started talking, Irving walked in with a group of strangers.

Hmm… they looked a little bedraggled and tired, but nothing in particular about them caught her attention. Just as she was about to give Jowan her undivided attention, she spotted the last man in their group. And felt her heart stop as she laid eyes upon the most gorgeous man in all creation…

Golden hair that remained untamed as it fell down his back and emerald eyes set in a stunningly handsome - no, beautiful - face.

Vaguely, at the edge of her consciousness, Ashlyn knew Jowan was waving a hand in front of her face. But for the life of her she couldn't take her attention from the beautiful man wearing the long brown jacket. Was it fate, perhaps, that they should meet?

At this thought, images began to stir of the beautiful man and her walking together.

_Hand in hand, his eyes were focused solely on her as he stopped and pulled her in close to lean down… _

"Ashlyn…!"

Blinking away the lovely vision, Ashlyn felt disappointed when she found only Jowan standing before her. Looking around, Ashlyn could see no sign of dream man.

"Ashlyn, would you please listen!"

Ashlyn looked over to Jowan and had to visibly resist the temptation to seek out Irving and dream man. However, at the sight of her friend's expression, Ashlyn was reminded of how anxious Jowan seemed earlier and firmly pushed her thoughts back to the moment at hand. "Sorry about that, Jowan, I was distracted. But anyways, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Jowan sighed before he turned away and began to look around, his expression anxious. "Listen, I need your help with something, but we can't talk here. Let's go somewhere more private."

With that, Jowan turned and started in the direction of the chapel. Ashlyn raised an eyebrow at Jowan's odd behavior, but counted this as Jowan being Jowan and followed after. Pausing, she looked in the direction of Irving's office. Hmm, maybe after she helped Jowan with whatever it was he needed help with, she could introduce herself to Irving's guests. Yes, with this thought in mind, Ashlyn started after Jowan, heart racing with anticipation.

* * *

Amri's smiled widened as he watched ice being blown across a magical barrier. Many of the feats mages were capable of never ceased to leave him smiling, and hearing a clap he looked to where it originated and found Oren clapping. A small smile was starting to spread across his nephew's face, as he watched another mage throw lights between herself and the two younger mages. To see Oren smiling and clapping made the hard knot that'd been with him since this mess started melt. He knew it would take time, but eventually Oren would smile and laugh as any child his age should.

"Teyrna Cousland, young Oren and yourself are more than welcome to stay and watch as the apprentices train." Looking over to the First Enchanter, Amri could see that the old mage was smiling as he watched Oren.

"Thank you, First Enchanter, I think that sounds quite pleasant. Would you like to stay Oren?" Amri's mother asked as she looked down at Oren. When Oren looked up, he nodded, and then quickly went back to watching the mages.

"Cecelia, Teyrna Cousland and young Oren will remain behind to watch as you train the apprentices."

His mother looked back once, a smile in place, before she turned back to watch Oren and the mages. Knowing his mother and Oren would be fine, Amri walked over to join Duncan and Irving near the library's exit.

"Thank you for this, First Enchanter," Amri said as he nodded in gratitude to Irving.

"Not a problem, my lord. Besides, it does this old heart good to see your nephew smiling."

"Hmm… not that old, as I understand it, old friend. In fact, I have it on good authority that you're to remain the First Enchanter for quite some time." Duncan's smile widened as he finished speaking.

"Aha, that is where you're wrong, friend. There are currently two in the tower that I am considering for First Enchanter. Follow me, and I shall explain my choices and why I asked you to come." As Irving finished speaking, he started up the nearby stairs, past storage areas, hallways, and rooms, stopping at the fifth door down the hall.

Walking in, Amri was impressed by the number of books crammed into one room. Still, this was Irving's office, so the amount of knowledge stored here only made sense, as the man was the First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi. Looking closer, he could see that many were of different origins, some from different times, while others were from the many countries scattered across Thedas. And it seemed some were merely recipe books; perhaps the First Enchanter was a master chef at heart. At this thought, an image sprang to mind of the First Enchanter wearing an apron as he waved a spatula about. This left him chuckling silently to himself as he looked away from the cookbooks.

"I'm glad someone else seems to have a sense of humor and enjoyment for good reading. If you'd like, lad, you're more than welcome to browse through my private collection of books." Irving said as he settled into a nice comfy looking chair. "Now, I asked you to come here for a mage I believe will make an excellent recruit for the Wardens, Duncan."

At Irving's gesture, Amri and Duncan sat down in the chairs in front of Irving's desk. Pondering Irving's words, he looked over to Duncan, curious about his reaction to this possible new recruit.

"You know, Irving, that yes, while the Grey Wardens need as many good recruits as we can get, our life span is no longer than 40 years at most, and the Joining is just as dangerous as the Harrowing. Are you certain about this?"

Irving sighed as he stood up and began to pace. "To be honest, no, I don't want the girl to go off with the possibility of dying, but I know she needs more than the tower can provide at the moment."

Irving focused on Duncan. "Ashlyn has the potential to become more powerful than anything this tower has seen in generations. And although many do not believe my perception in regards to the girl, I believe she has the sense to use her gifts as the Maker intended all mages should. But first she needs experience, and while I don't care to send her off into danger, I know this may be just what Ashlyn…"

"And I forbid it…!"

Amri looked backwards to find the Knight Commander of the Templar's standing in Irving's doorway, looking none too pleased. But Amri imagined the man never looked happy to begin with.

"How can you forbid this, Greagoir, when all mages in the circle are my responsibility?"

Greagoir shut the door with a bit too much oomph and moved forward. "Have you forgotten that all mages leaving the tower must be approved by me, and Ashlyn is too young, arrogant, and attaches herself to a possible bloo -"

"That will be enough. I will not allow this argument to be continued in front of guests!" At this last part, Irving looked ready to spit fireballs.

Amri kept his mouth shut through this entire scene, but both Irving and Greagoir stopped when Duncan held up a hand.

"Listen, we can further discuss this issue in the morning. I know the Couslands and I could all use a good night's rest. Tomorrow I'll speak with the girl and decide if she's right for recruitment."

Greagoir looked ready to argue, but when Irving sent a glare in Greagoir's direction, he shut up and turned on his heel.

"Ah, sorry about that, Duncan, my lord. Greagoir can be difficult when it comes to allowing a mage to leave the tower. And there are many times Greagoir is correct in his estimate. The prejudice regarding us mages can often make it dangerous for us to travel anywhere, and we usually only allow our more experienced mages to leave the tower." Irving stopped for a moment, his look thoughtful, before he shook his head. "But I stand by my judgment - Ashlyn is more than ready to venture beyond the tower's walls."

Hearing the door open, Amri turned to find a young mage entering.

"Ah, Peter, would you please show our guests to their rooms? And once Teyrna Cousland and young Oren are ready, show them to their own rooms," Irving said as he sat down.

"Of course, First Enchanter. My lords, please, at your leave I will show you to your rooms."

Amri stood up and bowed his head to Irving. "Thank you for your hospitality, First Enchanter."

"Indeed, Irving, it's always a pleasure to stay here," Duncan said as he nodded his head and followed after the mage.

Nodding farewell to Irving, Amri followed after Duncan and the mage, wondering about this possible new comrade, amongst other things. Duncan wouldn't give any details regarding the Joining ritual, but he understood enough to know it was dangerous, if not deadly. And although he didn't care for the possibility of losing his life to something he had no control over, he was a pragmatist and knew death in any form was something you could not control. And what solidified his determination to join the Wardens was the simple fact that becoming a Grey Warden would further insure the safety of his family and make the risk to his life well worth it.

But this Ashlyn sounded young, and had probably never left the tower since she was brought here. Still, it was not his call, and who was he to say anything about being too young? He had joined the Wolfs not long after he and Anora broke up at the age of 17. As he reached the door to his room, Amri knew things were going to get interesting.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Could it be true? Would Irving…?

No, Jowan was just imagining things. And yet… the papers Lily showed her proved their words were not false. But why would Irving do this?

There was no proof Jowan was in fact a blood mage. I mean, sure, her friend could be a little weird, but a blood mage?

No, that just wasn't Jowan, and to even think such a ridiculous thought about her friend was preposterous. Still, above all this nonsense there was the question he had asked. Could she really help him destroy his phylactery?

While Ashlyn wanted to help Jowan, she had no desire to compromise her own position in the tower. It was her home, and doing something of this magnitude would destroy the trust between herself and Irving. And this was something Ashlyn had no desire to do, as Irving was both her mentor and friend. But Jowan was also her dear friend, and hearing about the relationship between him and Lily…. Well, she wanted to see Jowan and the girl happy…

Ahh… what could she possibly do in this situation - help her oldest and dearest friend, or betray her mentor?

"You look confused…"

Quickly turning, Ashlyn found herself on one of tower's balconies, overlooking Lake Calenhad. As she sought out the voice, Ashlyn found the gorgeous man from earlier a few feet away, looking just as beautiful in the moonlight as he had earlier in the tower's soft lights. Seeing his smile directed towards her, Ashlyn found all other thoughts slipping from her mind as his emerald green eyes looked her over.

* * *

Amri watched with amusement as the girl went from pale to bright red, her expression changing just as easily as her facial colors. She really was a pretty thing, black hair that shone with blue highlights, dark blue eyes set in a heart shaped face. Her elven ears only added to the mystique and beauty of her appearance. Yes, he imagined she'd be a real heartbreaker one day.

"Umm… I didn't mean to bother you… I'll leave…"

She turned on her heel, but Amri stepped forward, hoping to relieve any anxiety he had caused the girl.

"I'm very sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt your thoughts. If you'd like, I'll leave," he said as he kept his hand outstretched.

"Oh no… it's just, oh I don't know what to do…"

The girl began to pace, her robes flying as she walked back and forth, and seeing her like this reminded Amri of the First Enchanter and his earlier pacing. However, after a moment she turned, and Amri could see that her cheeks were once again turning a lovely shade of pink. But swallowing hard, she looked him over, and then nodded to herself as she looked up.

"My name's Ashlyn, mage of Tower of Magi…" Her trepidation melted as her smile grew. "And future First Enchanter!"

So this was Ashlyn. Recalling Peter's description of her, Amri could see why the boy was infatuated. And he could understand Greagoir's belief that she was too young, especially with everything happening in Ostagar. He was well aware of the bad state Ostagar was in at the moment, and knew that anyone not used to war would be in for a shock. Still, she was an elf, and this in itself gave her more experience than most.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Ashlyn, future First Enchanter of the Tower of Magi. My name is Amri Cousland, Lieutenant Commander of Maric's Wolfs, and future Grey Warden." He held out a hand. Her blush grew, but she nonetheless took his hand and gave it a shake, her grip firm and solid. "Now, Ashlyn, I'm more than happy to listen if you need to vent, and later provide advice."

Ashlyn looked up at him, her face showing nothing as she studied him, but after a moment a smile reappeared.

"Well… I have a friend, and he needs help with something important… but the thing is, if I help him, I may end up jeopardizing everything that I've worked for. And although I don't want to let him down, because he needs help, I don't want to be forced to leave the tower or worse…"

As Ashlyn continued speaking, she turned towards the lake, her features showing confusion, sadness, and a healthy dose of fear. Hmm… he could see why she was so anxious. Helping a friend in need was something Amri wouldn't have thought twice about; however, if by helping this friend she jeopardized her own position in the tower, that would indeed give one pause. Still, what kind of friend would ask something like this to begin with?

Not a very good one, or perchance this friend of hers was desperate. Either option left Ashlyn with a tough decision, which in the long run could go very badly for her.

After watching Duncan's earlier reactions and listening to some of the questions Duncan had been asking Peter, he was quite certain the man intended to recruit Ashlyn, as Duncan needed every Warden he could get. But if she survived the events in Ostagar, the chances of being welcomed back to the tower after doing something that was frowned upon would be slim, as both the Tower of Magi and Chantry were fairly strict in their ideals of following their rules to the letter.

"That's a tough decision, and one not to be taken lightly, but I have to ask: does your friend understand how badly this could go for you if you're both caught?"

When she looked back, Amri could see that her eyes had become misty.

"Yes, but he has no one else, and I don't want him to become a tranquil…. Yes, Jowan can be annoying and weird, but he was my first friend in the tower, and the only who didn't look at me any differently because I was an elf. Whenever I needed anything, he's always been there for me, so how could I not help him? I just…."

She stopped, her face showing nothing as she rubbed her eyes and smiled at him. "Thank you for listening, Amri Cousland, but I should really be getting to sleep. Big day tomorrow. Goodbye." Ashlyn bowed her head and was off before Amri could say anything.

As he watched Ashlyn rush away, Amri realized his options were quite simple: go back to bed, or wait a few moments and follow after her. He was pretty sure she'd made the decision to help her friend. Perhaps he shouldn't interfere; being a guest of the tower, but it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye out for his fellow future Warden.


	9. Venturing below the Tower: Part 1

Hello readers, ch. 9 is up.

And to answer your question **Paragon of Drinking**, two more chapters till our hero's reach Ostagar, and thank you for the review.

Thank you continued readers, and great thanks to my wonderful beta **brownc0at**, please I like reading reviews and answering questions so keep them coming.

Also wanted to clear this up, so there's no confusion this is an Cousland/Anora romance, which will become very big after Ostagar, as I'm making a change in the story line. While there well later be a slow building romance between Alistair/Ashlyn.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Venturing below the Tower: Part 1**

**Tower of Magi**

Ashlyn had to restrain herself from grabbing Jowan as he broke the locks to the tower's lower basements.

"See, I told you it would be easy. Funny thing about this situation is I'm usually the one worrying too much, while you charge off without thinking about the consequences your actions might bring upon us, Ashlyn," Jowan said. His smile was bright, but it slowly started to fade as he watched her.

"I told you not to worry. All we need to do is break the lock that secures the door to the phylactery, then destroy my phylactery and meet Lily outside the tower." Jowan paused, his expression questioning. "You could always come with us, if you like. I mean, with everything that's happening, no one would notice you're gone, and I know you've always wanted to leave the tower."

Ashlyn looked down, contemplating Jowan's question, which brought to mind Irving's promise. Hmm, Jowan's offer was tempting, as she'd always wanted to leave the tower, but Ashlyn had faith that Irving would keep his word, and she'd eventually be able to leave the tower. Besides, if they managed to get out of here without being caught, leaving the tower would definitely make coming back here impossible.

Looking up, she smirked, as she found Jowan watching her with barely concealed anxiety. "Thanks, but no. Let's just destroy yours and meet up with Lily, because…"

At the sudden noise, Ashlyn shut up and jerked her staff towards the noise. Her breath caught as five templars came into view.

"Took you long enough, Jowan. Any longer, and we'd have to take more drastic measures." The templar speaking stopped as he looked over to Ashlyn. His look was in no way respectful, as his eyes slid up her figure and lingered on her breasts.

Standing at her full height of 5.4, she kept her staff leveled in the templars' direction. She had no clue who these clowns were, since she didn't recognize them as Greagoir's templars. And their leader's - or whoever Slimy was - smile seemed just as ugly as the rest of his appearance.

"So this knife ear is the mage who's going to break the door. Who knows, play your cards right, and we can have a bit of fun later."

Just as she was about to incinerate the bastard, Jowan stepped in front of her. Seeing his face, Ashlyn felt her mouth fall open, as she'd never seen Jowan this angry before. Yes, irritated, but angry… wow, this was new for her friend.

"How dare you speak to my best friend in such a disrespectful manner, especially when she's here to help us…!"

Before Jowan could finish, Slimy stepped forward. "Remember, maleficar, it's because of a certain patron that any of this is possible. Now, knife ears, open the vault, and we'll destroy your phylactery, Jowan. Then you and your clergy whore can leave without any interferences from the templars, and knife ears can go back to being a good little tower mage."

Oh yes, this slimy bastard deserved incineration, and perhaps a few other painful spells thrown at him. Ashlyn knew combining the wind and earth elements would certainly cause Slimy some pain. He'd live long enough to feel the full effects of both spells and perhaps some other painful side effects.

Before she could move, Jowan gripped her shoulder, squeezing just enough to get her attention. "Please, Ashlyn, I…"

Sighing in frustration, she lowered her staff and started for the repository. "Let's just get this over with!"

* * *

Amri watched with a smile as Ashlyn looked ready to blast the templars apart. After seeing her reaction to their crudeness, he became less concerned, and wondered if perhaps he shouldn't seek out his bed. As she looked quite capable of handling herself, while her friend Jowan seemed decent enough.

Still, even if these two could handle themselves, it wouldn't hurt to stick around and make sure everything went smoothly. As confident as he was that Ashlyn and Jowan could handle themselves, they were mages, and he could tell from their opponents' movements and crude manners that they were real templars. It was no secret that mages were weak against any templars with adequate training.

As they moved forward, Amri pushed these musings to the back of his mind and carefully followed behind. He kept to the shadows, staying out of sight in case the templars were being true to their word and his presence would only do more harm than good.

However, he rather doubted that was the case, and watched as the templar leader dropped back. His senses sharpened as the Balbae set in, and he knew this conversation was probably the best chance he'd get to find out if his suspicions were true or not. Keeping out of their visual range, Amri stepped forward to listen.

"As soon as the knife ear wench opens the door, destroy the maleficar's phylactery, then take him to his clergy bitch. Howe's agents should be there to give the maleficar more details on his assignment. And while you take care of him, I'll have a bit of fun with that haughty little knife ears."

Just hearing Howe's name set Amri on edge, and only his training under Master Nadir, and later with the wolfs, kept him from charging forward to demand answers. Not only from the templars, but Jowan, as well, seeing as he was somehow connected to that bastard.

"Hee… he… commander, you think maybe once you're done, you might let us have a go at her? She's really pretty."

"Boys, make sure the maleficar gets to Howe's men, and once I've had enough of her, you'll get your fair share. Besides, leaving her behind might work to our advantage. The mages will be too busy hunting for her killer to look for a rogue mage. " The templar paused, and Amri felt his fury build even further as the templer looked toward Ashlyn. "Oh, I'm going to have some fun with that knife eared bitch!"

Although his anger demanded he do something now, Amri remained hidden, promising himself that once they made their move on Ashlyn. He'd take a great deal of enjoyment listening to their squeals, and he hoped Jowan had no connections to Howe. Because if not, well, Amri was normally not a violent man, but anyone involved with Howe and his treachery would receive no mercy.

When they drew to a halt before a large door, Amri stopped. Carefully taking in the templars moves, he watched for any signs of attack. But as Ashlyn stepped ahead, her hands outstretched, he simply waited and watched.

"As I bid, open your secrets to me!"

A light flared around the door, and within moments it rose. At this Jowan and the templars moved forward.

"Good job, little mage. Now we can get on with business. Kale, Cance, you two will accompany Jowan and find his phylactery. William and Felix will stay here and keep…" The templar captain turned his full gaze upon Ashlyn, who at the moment was glaring at him with enough force to melt stone. "The little mage, here, company. Remember, boys, take your time - we can't afford to miss anything important that might keep Jowan here longer than necessary."

As the commander finished speaking, Jowan stepped closer to Ashlyn. "But that's not necessary; Ashlyn can help me lo…"

Ashlyn held up her free hand, stopping Jowan before he could finish. "No, you should go with them. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, you don't want to keep Lily waiting, do you?"

At Ashlyn's words, Jowan bit his lip and watched her for a moment. His gaze briefly slid to the templars before he turned back to Ashlyn, concern showing in his eyes. "This won't take long; please don't do anything rash!" As Jowan finished speaking, he lifted a hand to Ashlyn's shoulder and gave it a brief squeeze. He then turned to follow two of the templars into the repository.

As he watched the scene unfold, Amri admitted to himself that he hoped Jowan was clear of anything having to do with Howe. He understood, from what little he'd seen of Jowan, that he was a good man.

As the templar commander stepped up to Ashlyn, Amri focused on him and his cronies.

"Why don't we take a look around?"

The man started to push at Ashlyn; however, before they could even move a step, Ashlyn turned on her heel, swinging her staff around to catch him right in the kneecaps. While her other fist shot out and knocked him in the chin. The commander dropped to his knees, this caused the other two remaining templers to draw their swords.

"Moron, I'm an elf, and I have superior hearing to all of you Shems. I don't know what you intend to do with Jowan, but I won't let you, or any others, harm him. And if you ever try to touch me, I swear the ground will be wearing your guts for garters!"

She pulled a knife from her robe as she kicked the templar commander and backed away. Amri's grin grew as he watched Ashlyn, and he could easily begin to understand why Irving thought she would make a good Warden. The girl was a fighter; in a sense, she reminded him of Anora, before she was Ferelden's queen, and not the king's elegant wife.

But as he moved in, Amri found the templars' reactions to Ashlyn pitiful. The commander was still hunched over, and the other two looked more like school girls than the templars they were. Still, this cowardise might work to their advantage. Amri drew closer behind the nearest templar and grabbed one of his knives from his coat. He pulled the templar backwards, slitting his throat, before the man could cry out or move.

As the templar choked on his blood, Amri calmly stepped around him, watching the templar commander, who was only now starting to get up from his fetal position. The other templar looked ready piss his pants, as his sword wavered between Amri and Ashlyn.

"Amri, what are you doing here…?"

Upon hearing Ashlyn's question, he smiled at the two remaining templars, even as he pulled forth Fang. "Oh, I was out and about… thought we'd continue our discussion from earlier. What do you say?"


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the long wait, I'll be updating in 2 months time.


End file.
